


Daytimes

by mella68



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Deutsch | German, Fanfiction, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mella68/pseuds/mella68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Am Morgen danach sieht alles ganz anders aus. Eine kleine Serie von Ficlets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Morning

Das Vibrieren meiner Armbanduhr weckt mich aus den schönsten Träumen. Als ich die Augen öffne sehe ich, dass bereits die aufgehende Sonne in mein Fenster scheint. Genüsslich drehe ich mich auf die andere Seite und stoße dabei versehentlich mit dem Ellbogen in die Seite meines Bettgenossen. Oh, ich liebe es, neben John aufzuwachen, auch wenn es leider viel zu selten vorkommt.  
  
"Guten Morgen, Liebster", werde ich von John begrüßt. Er streckt seinen Kopf vor und küsst mich in die Halsbeuge.  
  
"Es ist schon hell", stelle ich überflüssigerweise fest. Meine Gedanken schweifen zu meinem derzeitigen Projekt bezüglich des Antikerstuhls. John weiß darüber nicht Bescheid, es interessiert ihn auch nicht sonderlich, solange es nicht darum geht, den Stuhl wieder als Waffe einsetzen zu können. Aber ich hatte vor einiger Zeit entdeckt, dass der Stuhl auch noch für anderes als nur die Abwehr für Atlantis einzusetzen ist.  
  
"Musst du denn schon gehen?" John kuschelt sein Gesicht enger an meinen Hals. Das bringt mich wieder zu meinem derzeitigen Dilemma. Ich muss gehen.  
"Du weißt, dass man mich hier nicht erwischen darf. Dann ist alles aus", erwidere ich.  
  
Ich versuche aufzustehen, doch ein warmer Arm schlingt sich um meinen Oberkörper und hält mich im Bett fest. "Bleib noch."  
  
Resignierend lasse ich mich wieder zurück auf die Matratze fallen. John stützt sich auf seinen Ellbogen und beginnt, eine Linie von meinem Hals hinunter zu meiner Brustwarze zu küssen. Schon auf halber Strecke wird meine Atmung schwerer und ich muss mich beherrschen, nicht allzu laut aufzustöhnen. Ich spüre, wie sich mein Penis versteift. Warme Lippen umfangen meinen Nippel und ich kann mich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Doch John zeigt Mitleid und führt seinen Weg fort, weiter meinen Bauch hinunter.  
  
"Nicht, John.", stöhne ich auf. "Wir haben doch keine Zeit mehr, ich muss..." Zu mehr komme ich nicht mehr, denn das Gefühl von Johns Zunge in meinem Baunabel lässt mich scharf die Luft einsaugen. Alle Gedanken ans Aufstehen sind mit einem Mal wie weggeblasen, sprichwörtlich.  
  
Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung verändert John seine Position auf dem Bett und kniet nun neben mir, während sich seine Lippen unaufhaltsam ihrem Ziel nähern. Keine Frage, was das sein dürfte.  
  
Meine Hände krallen sich in das Laken, als Johns Lippen die Spitze meines Penis umhüllen, der inzwischen vollkommen erigiert und aufgerichtet ist. Ich fühle, wie meine Hoden anschwellen und sich weiter in meinen Unterleib zurückziehen. Mit einer reflexartigen Bewegung stoße ich meinen Unterleib nach oben, doch John zieht sich gleichzeitig etwas zurück und hebt seinen Kopf, um mich schelmisch anzugrinsen.  
  
Stöhnend drücke ich meinen Kopf fester in die Kissen und schließe meine Augen. Was hatte ich noch mal tun wollen? Ach ja, aufstehen, gehen ... bleiben und genießen.  
  
John lässt seine Zunge an meinem Schaft rauf und runter gleiten. Er liebt dieses Spiel, weiß er doch genau, dass es mich zur Weißglut treibt. Plötzlich spüre ich, dass ich mich nicht länger zurückhalten kann. Mein Unterleib verkrampft sich und der Orgasmus überwältigt mich.  
  
Als ich wieder halbwegs ruhig atmen kann, fühle ich, dass Johns Mund meinen langsam abschwellenden Penis umfangen hält. Wie gut, dass er es wieder rechtzeitig geschafft hat, mein Sperma zu schlucken, bevor wir im Bett wieder eine Sauerei veranstalten. John entlässt meinen Penis und beginnt, die letzten Spuren meiner Ejakulation abzulecken.  
  
Der Gedanke an die Uhrzeit schleicht sich langsam wieder in mein Gehirn. Es ist schon hell. Das sollte mich eigentlich dazu veranlassen, sofort aus dem Bett zu springen und diesen Raum zu verlassen. Doch ich habe gemerkt, dass ich in letzter Zeit immer sorgloser werde. Das muss sich ändern, sonst erwischt man mich doch noch eines schönen Tages.  
  
Aus dem Heben und Senken der Matratze schließe ich, dass John aufgestanden ist. Einen Moment später fühle ich einen feuchten, warmen Waschlappen an meinen Genitalien. Wie gut, dass John immer mitdenkt. Nicht auszudenken, wenn mich jemand mit einem feuchten Fleck in der Hose auf dem Weg zurück zu meinem Quartier sehen würde.  
  
Nachdem sich mein gesamter Körper wieder beruhigt hat, schließe ich mit einem zufriedenen Seufzer die Augen und drücke auf den Knopf der Nachtschränkchenlampe. Ein kurzes Aufflackern der Beleuchtung und ich finde mich in der kühlen Umgebung des Raumes vom Kontrollstuhl wieder.  
  
Das helle Tageslicht, das noch kurz zuvor meinen Körper auf dem Bett erwärmt hat, wird durch das gedämmte, bläuliche Licht des Kontrollstuhls ersetzt. Noch immer leicht benommen von dem fantastischen Orgasmus, der meinen Körper noch vor wenigen Minuten geschüttelt hat, erhebe ich mich vom Stuhl. Augenblicklich erlischt das blaue Licht und ich finde mich im Halbdunkeln wieder.  
  
Seufzend streiche ich mit der Hand über den Kontrollstuhl. Allzu oft kann ich mir diese Sitzungen nicht mehr gönnen. Durch das Auffinden von Ersatzdrohnen auf Eldred's Planeten ist der Stuhl für seine ursprüngliche Aufgabe wieder einsatzbereit. Und wegen der ständigen Bedrohung durch die Wraith wird das wohl auch bald wieder der Fall sein.  
  
Ich ziehe meinen Programmkristall aus dem Sockel des Stuhls und schließe die Abdeckung. Mit einem letzten Blick verlasse ich den Stuhlraum und schleiche mich im Halbdunkel des Morgengrauens zurück zu meinem Quartier. Ein neuer Tag auf Atlantis erwartet mich. Ein neuer Tag mit John, der niemals etwas von diesem Programm erfahren darf.


	2. Night

Noch ein paar letzte Überprüfungen am Stuhl und ich kann auch endlich zu Bett gehen. Die Augen fallen mir beinahe von alleine zu, so müde bin ich.  
  
Nur durch Glück waren wir heute wieder einmal der Zerstörung durch einen feindlichen Angriff entgangen. Nein, nicht durch die Wraith, die glauben zum Glück immer noch daran, dass wir uns selbst zerstört haben. Dummerweise gibt es noch mehr Rassen als die Genii und die Wraith, die meinen, sie müssten uns angreifen.  
  
Die Kuraner, die wir vor einem Jahr noch als friedliebende Rasse kennen gelernt hatten, haben in dem einen Jahr eine Menge dazu gelernt. Das muss man schon sagen. Als sie durch Zufall herausgefunden hatten, dass auch einige von ihnen im Besitz des Antikergens sind, schienen sie die Entwicklung von Raumschiffen enorm vorangetrieben zu haben.  
  
Als heute Morgen das Raumschiff über unserer Stadt auftauchte, waren wir doch sehr überrascht gewesen. Unsere Tiefenraumsensoren hatten das herannahende Schiff nicht bemerkt. Wahrscheinlich, weil die Technologie auf einem so niedrigen Level rangiert, dass die Sensoren von Atlantis sie nicht als Gefahr erkannten.  
  
Glücklicherweise hatten das schnelle Herauffahren des Schutzschildes und ein gezielter Schuss vor den Bug mit einer der Drohnen die Kuraner ziemlich schnell von ihrem Vorhaben abgebracht. Sie haben aufgegeben und alle Besatzungsmitglieder wurden mit der Beamtechnologie der Daedalus, die noch für eine geraume Zeit über uns im Orbit schwebt, in den Gateraum befördert und nach intensiven Kapitulationsverhandlungen durch das Stargate wieder auf ihren Planeten zurückgeschickt. Was wir jetzt mit dem Raumschiff machen sollen, steht noch in den Sternen.  
  
Doch jetzt, warum ich hier bin. Mir war heute Morgen etwas Merkwürdiges passiert. Als ich mich auf den Stuhl gesetzt hatte, hatte ich mich natürlich sofort auf den Abschuss einer Drohne konzentriert. Doch für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde war es mir erschienen, als hätte ich mich in meinem Schlafquartier befunden. Ein komisches Gefühl, das ich jedoch schnell wieder im Trubel der Ereignisse vergessen hatte. Doch als ich eben mein Quartier betreten hatte, war es mir wieder eingefallen.  
  
Ich gehe langsam um den Stuhl herum und schaue ihn mir von allen Seiten an. Ich bezweifle zwar ganz stark, dass ich, falls an dem Stuhl etwas ungewöhnlich sein sollte, das feststellen würde. Doch eigenartigerweise finde ich etwas. Ein länglicher Kristall ragt aus einer offenen Abdeckung im Sockel des Stuhls. Ein Kristall, der da früher nicht gesteckt hat, soviel weiß selbst ich.  
  
Soll ich ihn herausziehen? Mache ich damit mehr kaputt als heil? Heute Morgen hat er mich ja nicht an der Benutzung des Stuhls gehindert. Eine kleine Ablenkung vielleicht, aber mehr auch nicht.  
  
Jetzt werde ich doch neugierig. Vorsichtig setze ich mich auf den Stuhl, der auch sofort blau zu leuchten beginnt und ...  
  
... finde mich in meinem Quartier wieder. Wie bin ich denn jetzt hierher gekommen? Ich stehe vor meinem Bett und schaue mich verwundert um. Alles scheint normal, alles bis auf die Figur, die da auf meinem Bett liegt. Und selbst irgendeine Figur auf meinem Bett würde mich nicht sonderlich schocken, solange es sich nicht dabei um mich handeln würde.  
  
Der John Sheppard auf meinem Bett steht langsam auf und kommt auf mich zu. Zu perplex, um mich zu bewegen, stehe ich steif im Raum und warte ab was geschieht.  
  
Spätestens als diese Kopie meiner Selbst seinen Arm um meinen Oberkörper schlingt und mir einen Kuss auf den Mund drückt weiß ich, dass hier irgendetwas nicht stimmt. Okay, ich geb's zu, jeder andere Mensch hätte es wahrscheinlich schon eher kapiert, aber manchmal bin ich eben halt nicht von der schnellen Sorte.  
  
"Du kommst spät, Liebster", begrüßt mich mein zweites Ich. Noch immer stehe ich stocksteif da und lasse alles mit mir geschehen.  
  
Der andere fängt an, eine Spur an meinem Hals herunter zu küssen, was mich schlussendlich aus meiner Starre reißt. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung stoße ich ihn von mir weg und er fällt rückwärts auf mein Bett, sein Bett, wessen Bett auch immer.  
  
"Rodney, was ist los mit dir?", kommt es mit erschrockener Stimme von meinem Zwilling.  
  
Rodney? Halt! Stopp! Irgendetwas stimmt hier ganz und gar nicht. Warum spricht mich eine Kopie von mir mit 'Rodney' an? Kann er denn nicht sehen, dass ich es bin. Der echte John Sheppard, wie er leibt und lebt?  
  
So langsam beginnt es zu dämmern, nicht draußen, da ist es stockdunkel, sondern in meinem Verstand. Noch vor einigen Minuten hatte ich mich im Stuhlraum im Hauptturm von Atlantis befunden und war innerhalb eines Sekundenbruchteils in mein Quartier katapultiert worden. Befinde ich mich etwa immer noch auf dem Stuhl und träume das alles hier?  
  
"Wer bist du?", frage ich meinen Doppelgänger. Mit einem tiefen Seufzer setze ich mich auf die Bettkante.  
  
"Rodney, was soll die dumme Frage? Ich bin's, John." Und schon war dieser John wieder dabei, mich mit Küssen zu übersäen. Sanft, aber bestimmt schiebe ich ihn von mir weg.  
  
Rodney?  
  
"Ich bin nicht Rodney", gebe ich ihm bestimmt zu verstehen. Doch das scheint ihm nichts zu bedeuten, denn er rutscht wieder näher an mich heran und beginnt mit einer Hand über meine Brust zu streicheln. Ein leises Stöhnen entfährt mir, als er mit einem Daumen meinen rechten Nippel zu reiben beginnt. Ich merke, wie sich in mir etwas regt.  
  
Okay, das muss ein Ende haben. Ich habe nichts gegen Sex, ganz und gar nicht. Selbst Sex mit Männern stehe ich relativ aufgeschlossen gegenüber, aber das hier ... das hier geht zu weit.  
  
Ich springe auf und drücke auf den Knopf der Nachtschränkchenlampe, um den Raum zu erhellen, um diesem Mann von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber stehen zu können, um ihm sagen zu können, dass er sich irrt, dass das alles nur ein Traum ist, eine Halluzination, ein Hologramm, und ...  
  
... sitze wieder auf dem Antikerstuhl im Hauptturm von Atlantis und keuche erschrocken auf. Eine Halluzination, nicht mehr. Nur ein Traum. Nur, es war alles so echt gewesen. Ich kann noch immer die Berührung seiner Hand auf meinem Nippel spüren, wie er dort gerieben und wie sich mein Glied geregt hatte. Doch kein Traum. Nein, ein Hologramm, das war es.  
  
Erschrocken springe ich vom Stuhl und starre auf den Kristallstab in der Konsole. Jemand hat daran herumgespielt und ich kann mir ganz genau vorstellen, wer dieser jemand ist. Na warte, Rodney, du kannst was erleben.


	3. Dawn

Wie hatte es mir das letzte Mal nur passieren können, dass ich den Programmkristall im Stuhl vergaß? Erst am übernächsten Morgen war mir aufgefallen, dass ich ihn nicht aus der Konsole entfernt hatte. Und ausgerechnet zu diesem Zeitpunkt musste es einen Angriff geben und John hatte den Antikerstuhl zu Verteidigungszwecken benutzen müssen.  
  
Aber zum Glück war mein kleines Geheimnis von niemandem entdeckt worden. Ich entfernte den Kristall und nichts deutete mehr auf meine Manipulation des Stuhls hin.  
  
Es ist gerade mal ein paar Tage her, dass ich ihn zuletzt benutzt habe. Er scheint eine süchtig machende Wirkung auf mich zu haben. Denn schon wieder stehe ich hier, mitten in der Nacht und erliege der Versuchung.  
  
Ich stelle den Wecker meiner Armbanduhr auf 4 Stunden und stecke den Kristall in die Konsole. Dann setze ich mich auf den Stuhl und gebe mich meinen Träumen, meinen Sehnsüchten hin. Ich gebe es zu, ich bin süchtig.  
  
Fast augenblicklich finde ich mich in Johns Quartier wieder. Ein trauriges Lächeln gleitet über mein Gesicht. Es ist zwar immer wieder schön, ihn so daliegen zu sehen, aber mit der Zeit wirkt das ewig gleiche Hologramm irgendwie abgenutzt. Er steht auf, kommt auf mich zu und begrüßt mich wie immer mit einem Kuss. Ein wohliger Schauer läuft mir über den Rücken.  
  
"Schön, dass du doch wiedergekommen bist, Liebster."  
  
"Wieso sollte ich nicht wiederkommen?", frage ich erstaunt.  
  
"Na ja, nach dem letzten Mal war ich mir nicht so sicher, ob du mich noch mal wieder sehen willst", bekomme ich als Antwort zu hören. "Aber jetzt bist du ja da und das ist alles was zählt."  
  
Etwas irritiert versuche ich über diese Antwort nachzudenken, aber Johns Küsse lenken mich schnell davon ab. Seine Hände scheinen überall gleichzeitig auf meinem Körper zu sein und ich lasse mich willenlos zum Bett führen.  
  
Der Gedanke, dass es sich nur um ein Hologramm und nicht um den echten John handelt, ist schnell wie weggeblasen und ich überlasse mich ganz dem wunderbaren Gefühl von Johns Körper an meinem.  
  


***

Leise schleiche ich mich in den Stuhlraum hoch oben in Atlantis.  
  
Vier Nächte hatte ich warten müssen, bis Rodney sich endlich wieder nachts aus seinem Quartier getraut und sich seinen geheimen Gelüsten auf dem Antikerstuhl hingegeben hatte. Vier Nächte, in denen auch ich wach gelegen und überlegt hatte, was ich mit dem Wissen über Rodney anfangen sollte. Vier Nächte, wo ich mich nach liebkosenden Berührungen eines Menschen gesehnt hatte. Vier Nächte, in denen ich mir langsam eingestand, dass ich mich nach Rodney sehnte.  
  
Auf dem Stuhl liegt Rodney. Ich kann erkennen, dass er sich mitten in einem Orgasmus befindet. Zwar ist er angezogen, aber die zuckenden Bewegungen seines Körpers verraten vieles, wenn auch nicht alles. Danach beruhigt er sich. Er scheint eingeschlafen zu sein. Gut, das passt wunderbar in meinen Plan.  
  
Ich drücke kurz auf die richtige Frequenz an meinem Headset und sage nur ein Wort: "Jetzt!"  
  
Ein Beamstrahl erfasst uns beide und transportiert uns in mein wirkliches Quartier. Als wir uns wieder rematerialisieren stelle ich fest, dass Rodney von der ganzen Aktion nichts mitbekommen hat. Er schläft noch immer selig wie ein Baby. Glücklicherweise hat es Hermiod zentimetergenau geschafft, ihn in meinem Bett landen zu lassen.  
  
Es hat mich meine ganze Überzeugungskraft gekostet, den Asgard zu der Ausführung dieses verrückten Planes zu überreden. Erst hatte er sich gesträubt, bei dieser Täuschung mitzuwirken. Aber ein dezenter Hinweis darauf, dass, auch wenn die Asgard nicht wüssten, was Sex ist, wir Menschen immer noch auf die Liebe angewiesen seien, hatte sein Herz erweichen lassen. Wo auch immer es in seinem spindeldürren Körper schlagen mag.  
  
Schnell ziehe ich mich aus und lege mich zu Rodney ins Bett. Mit raschen Bewegungen öffne ich seine Hose und ziehe sie über seine Hüften nach unten. Ich brauche nicht ganz so vorsichtig sein, denn wenn Rodney erstmal schläft, dann ist er nicht so schnell wieder wach zu bekommen. Das habe ich schon bei vielen gemeinsamen Übernachtungen auf anderen Welten festgestellt. Rodney ist ein Mensch, der mit 4 Stunden Schlaf auskommt, aber dieser Schlaf ist dann tief und fest und nur der Untergang von Atlantis kann ihn daraus wieder erwecken.  
  
Als ich ihn nackt habe lasse ich mir Zeit, seinen Körper von oben nach unten zu betrachten. Er hat keinen schlanken, drahtigen Körper wie ich, aber ich kann auch nicht mehr die kleinen Fettpölsterchen sehen, die sich noch zu Beginn der Atlantismission auf seinen Hüften befunden hatten.  
  
Zufrieden drücke ich eine Reihe kleiner Küsse um seinen Nabel herum. Ich spüre, wie sich die Bauchdecke unter meinem Mund anspannt. Aha, Dornröschen wird wach.  
  


***

  
  
Ich erwache mit einem wohligen Kribbeln in meinem Bauch. Als ich die Augen öffne, sehe ich im Dunkel des Zimmers, wie John neben mir kniet und meinen Körper mit Küssen übersät. Mein Gott, auch wenn ich einiges an der Programmierung ändern muss, aber das bleibt. Ich liebe es, dem feuchten Mund meines Geliebten ausgeliefert zu sein.  
  
Ein Blick auf meine Armbanduhr zeigt mir, dass fast vier Stunden vergangen sind. Etwas irritiert schaue ich zum Fenster hinaus. Eigentlich müsste dort schon längst helllichter Tag sein. Ein sicheres Zeichen für mich, dass ich mein kleines Abenteuer beenden muss. Aber draußen beginnt soeben erst die Dämmerung des frühen Morgens. Geht meine Uhr falsch? Ein Blick auf die Wanduhr von Johns Zimmer zeigt mir, dass es tatsächlich vier Uhr morgens ist. Aber ich sollte mich lieber nicht auf ein Hologramm verlassen.  
  
Als der Vibrationsalarm meiner Armbanduhr losgeht, schwinge ich die Beine herum und setze mich auf die Bettkante. Fast augenblicklich spüre ich Johns Arme um meinen Oberkörper, der mich wieder zurück ins Bett zieht.  
  
"Lass mich, John. Ich muss weg, sonst erwischt man ....", setze ich zu meiner gewohnten Ausrede an, doch John verschließt meinen Mund mit einem weiteren Kuss.  
  
"Niemand wird uns erwischen. Wir haben noch massig Zeit", versucht John mich zu beruhigen.  
  
Doch das Gefühl, dass hier irgendetwas ganz gewaltig schief läuft, verlässt mich nicht. Ich sehe mich im Zimmer um und entdecke meine Kleidung in einem zerwühlten Haufen am Fuße des Bettes. An und für sich nichts Ungewöhnliches, aber in meinem Programm hatte meine Kleidung bisher immer ordentlich zusammengelegt auf einem Stuhl gelegen. Wenn ich schon nicht im wirklichen Leben ordentlich sein konnte, dann doch wenigstens in der Simulation.  
  
"Irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht." Ich drehe mich zu John, der sich mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht in die Kissen zurückfallen lässt. Was frage ich ihn? Er ist nur ein Hologramm. Für ihn ist die Welt in Ordnung.  
  
Entschlossen drücke ich den Knopf der Nachtschränkchenlampe und ...  
  
... nichts passiert. Ich drücke wieder und wieder und alles bleibt beim Alten. Ich finde mich nicht auf dem Antikerstuhl hoch oben im kalten Turm wieder, sondern sitze nach wie vor auf der Bettkante des Bettes, Johns Bett wohlgemerkt.  
  
"Rodney, komm wieder ins Bett. Es ist alles in Ordnung", höre ich Johns Stimme wie aus einem Nebel, doch ich registriere kaum den Sinn der Worte. Alles in mir schreit Panik. Panik, dass mich jemand auf dem Antikerstuhl findet. Panik, dass ich dieses Hologramm nie wieder verlassen kann.  
  
"Oh Gott, es klappt nicht", murmele ich leise vor mich hin. Die Panikattacke hat mich inzwischen völlig in ihren Klauen. Immer und immer wieder drücke ich auf den Knopf der Lampe, bis ich Johns Hand auf meiner spüre und sie mit festem Griff von der Lampe weg zieht.  
  
"Rodney, oh Gott, es tut mir leid", höre ich John rufen. Die Angst in seiner Stimme lässt mich aus meinem Alptraum aufwachen. Ich spüre, wie seine Hände über mein Gesicht streicheln und ich langsam zur Ruhe komme.  
  
"Es tut mir leid. Ich hätte das nicht tun dürfen."  
  
"Was hättest du nicht tun dürfen? Du bist nur ein Hologramm, nichts weiter. Du tust nur das, was ich dir einprogrammiere."  
  
"Ich bin kein Hologramm, Rodney. Das hier ist echt. Alles, das Quartier, das Bett, alles hier."  
  
Dieser Satz bringt mich in das Hier und Jetzt zurück. Erstaunt sehe ich mich um. Sehe, wie draußen langsam die Dämmerung anbricht und es von Sekunde zu Sekunde Stückchen für Stückchen heller wird.  
  
"Aber was ... wie ..." Mehr bringe ich nicht hervor, denn als die Erkenntnis einsetzt, bleibt mir die Sprache weg.  
  
"Beamstrahl der Daedalus", gibt John mit einem leichten Grinsen zur Antwort.  
  
"Aber wieso ..."  
  
"Der Kristall. Du hattest ihn beim letzten Mal vergessen. Und ich machte Bekanntschaft mit meinem anderen Ich. Du kannst dir vorstellen, wie erstaunt ich war, als ich mir plötzlich selbst gegenüber stand. Es hat schon einige Zeit gedauert, bis bei mir der Groschen gefallen ist."  
  
"Aber ..."  
  
"Ich habe einige Zeit gebraucht, um mir einzugestehen, dass ich das gleiche wie du empfinde. Zum Glück hast du dir einige Tage Zeit gelassen, bis du den Stuhl wieder benutzt hast. Denn noch vor zwei Tagen wäre ich nicht soweit gewesen, bei deinem kleinen Geheimnis mitzuspielen."  
  
"Aber ..." Das wird jetzt langsam lästig. Bekomme ich denn keinen vollständigen Satz mehr heraus?  
  
"Kein Aber mehr, Rodney. Das Geheimnis ist raus und du musst mit den Konsequenzen leben." Damit zieht er mich zu ihm zurück ins Bett und beginnt eine Spur von meinem Hals zu meinem Bauchnabel zu küssen.  
  
Genussvoll schließe ich die Augen. Oh Gott, genauso wie ich es mir vorgestellt und programmiert hatte. Mit diesen Konsequenzen kann ich ganz bestimmt leben.

 

**Ende**


End file.
